


Just watching

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri stopped playing baseball… with Conrad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just watching

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)**slytherisa**
> 
> Inspired by episode 66 [and by this picture ](http://pdk.broken-sunshine.net/images/merchandise/kisekinet_postcard01.jpg)(!!!), but no real spoiler.

 

Murata Ken, a.k.a. Muraken, was sometimes worried about the way people were acting around him. For all the long life they had, demons were maturing very slowly… and the half-human Shibuya, for all his flashes of maturity, was still acting as the childish teenager he was. But the thing that Murata found the most unnerving was how the young king never learned from his past errors when it was concerning him or his own well-being.

Before Yuuri came to Shinmakoku, Murata had been silently watching him, keeping an eye on the future king and learning to understand him. He had seen how the youth had longed for his favourite sport, and had therefore jumped on the occasion to help when his friend had decided to start anew. And today, in the demon’s country, Murata was seeing the whole thing happen again. Oh, it wasn’t exactly the same, but it held similarities; and since it had to do with baseball, Murata had immediately noticed the parallel.

The worse habit of Shibuya was how he watched. He watched his happiness being swept away; he looked at the objects of his desire without even trying to reach for them, kept at bay by fear, shame and some unknown event of the past. Shibuya even refused to acknowledge this fact to himself… he persuaded himself he didn’t want that which had all his attention, that he was just watching.

A few years earlier, Shibuya Yuuri was just watching his school’s baseball team practice… and today he was just watching Conrad. Little by little he had stopped playing catch with his godfather, leaving his baseball activities to be limited to his training of both Greta and the national team. And ever since, he had been looking more often at the older half-demon. Oh, with the frequency at which they shared looks, Murata doubted anyone else had noticed yet, but still… it was worrisome.

So Murata decided to act and point his friend in the right direction. One day when the king was at the balcony, looking at Conrad practicing sword fighting with his men in the courtyard below, he joined him. After a while he asked:

"Why did you stop playing baseball with Sir Weller?"

"Oh, I wanted to spend more time with Greta, I guess." Yuuri evaded. "You know, be more of an involved father."

"That’s the reason you started playing baseball with Greta, king Yuuri…" Murata scolded him with a soft mocking voice. "I was asking why you stopped playing with Sir Weller."

There was a pause and Yuuri sighed.

"I don’t know…" Then he added, way too fast for it to be true. "No reason  I suppose…"

The Maou was bright red, and that alone would have sent off all of Murata’s alarms. As it was, the Great Sage flashed his glasses and calmly made a remark.

"Then you haven’t stopped."

Yuuri seemed somewhat nostalgic for a second, but then he became embarrassed again. He tried to change the subject, but Murata was no novice at this game and wouldn’t let him go without an answer. As it was, the solution was held in one small sentence that he had to decode from the youth’s half-eaten mumbles, and that alone, Murata thought, was a step in the right direction.

"No I... it's the way he's holding my balls..."

And once the furiously blushing king had uttered this acknowledgement, Murata smiled. Now it was just a matter of time and patience before the king decided to act on this desire he had found inside of him.


End file.
